


He Keeps Me Warm

by MantaRae



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017)
Genre: I love this ship, Let the gay begin kiddos, M/M, Sunshine Child, There's some angst my dudes, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, fluff too, oof, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantaRae/pseuds/MantaRae
Summary: Harold and George had been best friends since forever. Always fighting side by side.But things change. Every decision changes the future, and that's what Harold is scared of.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello readers. I am new to AO3 and decided: "Hey, why not copy and paste my own fanfiction from Wattpad to here?"
> 
> I hope you enjoy! =]

Everything was going perfect until then.

It could've been in the heat of the moment. Or maybe the extreme amounts of sugar and carbonated drinks had made him act before he thought. Maybe it was all the couples that were slow dancing around them, or just the way that the red and pink lights circled them.

But one thing was for sure, Harold kissed his best friend.

It was like everyone had gone completely silent. In fact, they had. 

Harold quickly pulled away, realising what he had just done. He noticed George's wide eyes, extremely red cheeks, the way he hadn't moved at all when Harold kissed him. 

And especially how humiliated George looked.

Whispers surrounded them, anything but kind and/or supporting. 

"I knew he liked him, but not like that."

"Oh my God!!! Chicken boy is gay. What a freaking fag."

"This has got to be one of his pranks. If not, I'm gonna barf."

"Ew!!! I thought he was actually cool. Then he pulls this stunt!" 

"U-uh...I-I..." Harold tried to speak, but he couldn't get any actual words out. He wasn't going to lie, the kiss felt nice. George's lips were oh so soft. And heck, even the way he smelled. It was like someone had put Harold under a spell. A love spell. If it weren't for the awkward and embarrassing moments afterward, he wouldn't of regretted it at all.

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

Harold gulped, trying to hold back salty tears.

"I-I..." 

George still had his mouth slightly open from shock. Harold couldn't believe this. He could handle being embarrassed himself, but he felt terrible embarrassing his own best friend. 

"I'm s-sorry."

He bolted. Leaving behind the whispers, stares, laughs, and George.


	2. First Thing's First

_ *2 weeks before the kiss* _

  
"You know, we never really did much with Sad Worm." Harold commented. Pointing to the unfinished comic taped to the wall of their treehouse. "It's still a 'work in progress.'"

School was over, and it was only a few hours from it officially being Saturday. It was already nighttime. The long, boring hours of sitting in a desk all day, waiting for it to be either lunchtime or time to go home, was over for two whole days. George and Harold were currently going through old comics, possibly to come up with a new superhero, idea of some sort, or a hint of inspiration.

George squinted at the comic, thinking. "My writer's block for that thing will never be cured to be honest."

"Oh my God, you never get writer's block. The world is freaking ending man." The two chuckled for a brief moment, soon getting back to brainstorming and going through their old works.

"I mean, we could polish up some old Captain Underpants comics." Harold held 'The Perilous Plot Of Professor Poopypants' In his hands, flipping through the pages.

"Yes! My spelling had to have gotten better than when we where in fourth grade."

"Psh, and my  _drawing_ too."

The two shared a good laugh, joking about their fourth grade abilities. Of course, they flipped through the book, reading it and laughing at 'Anti-Humor Boy', and the various potty jokes they still found hilarious, despite telling the same jokes many times. They still made comics, but it had been awhile since they looked at their old ones.

"I'll get some paper!" Harold smiled, walking over to his backpack, crowded with books and homework that was assigned over the weekend. He unzipped it, grabbing on to his binder and yanking, only to find it stuck.

"Need help man?" George chuckled, tossing the comic on a beanbag and walking over to Harold. He grabbed the other end of the backpack.

"One..." George started.

Harold held on tighter to his binder, nodding. "Two..."

"Three!" The two shouted in unison, tugging opposite ways until they both shot backwards, landing on their backs. Both Harold's backpack and his binder flew in the air, along with his papers, all scattering across the floor.

"Well then." George laughed, sitting up and looking around. "This is too much schoolwork to be healthy."

"Tell me about it." Harold replied, still laying on the floor. He sighed, finally sitting upright.

His eyes caught a bright blue sheet of paper. Raising an eyebrow, he picked it up.

"I don't remember getting this." George stood up, looking at his best friend and soon walking over to him. Harold flipped the paper over, revealing bold letters scrawled across the top.

"Homecoming?" George raised an eyebrow.

Harold shrugged. "I forgot that was coming up to be honest."

"Dude, I have like, no dates." George laughed. "Me and my single self."

Harold nodded. "Same actually." He looked up at his best friend. "We could go together. I mean like, neither of us have dates so...."

Harold trailed off, not noticing his cheeks heating up a few degrees. He was still smiling, however.

"Sure! That'll be fun dude."

Harold nodded. "Alrighty then! It's a date!"

Laughing, George walked back to the beanbag, where he sat the old Captain Underpants comic. "You ready to get to 'polishing up' this thing?"

Harold nodded, standing up and letting the flier fall out of his hands and on to the floor. "Let's do it."

 _~Time Skip brought to you by: Captain Underpants vs The Perilous Plot Of Profesor_ _Poopypants_ _~_

Harold yawned, stapling the new, 'edited' version if their old, fourth grade comic. "And...done." He sat the comic down, getting ready to stretch, when he noticed that George was fast asleep, with his head on Harold's shoulder.

Harold blushed, but it didn't last long, for he soon fell asleep too.


	3. I Can't Believe It's Not Butt

_ *11 days, and 10 hours before the kiss* _

Lunchtime is always the best time for George and Harold. Now that they were in highschool, their classes weren't based around their homeroom class. This meant that they wouldn't have every single class together.

Of course, at the beginning of the school year, Harold and George did the best they could to rearrange their schedules, just so they could have more than one or two classes together. There was no way they were going to have different lunches, some classes apart was already enough torcher.

"Dude, I can't freakin' believe my science teacher. Everyone that had her today said there was a pop quiz in eighth hour. And guess who has eighth hour with her?" Harold groaned. "I mean, there might not be, but I already can't afford another F in her class." Harold sighed, resting his head on his fist, with his elbow on the table.

"I would help you cheat during it, but problem is, I have algebra then." George sighed. "Remember when lunch didn't contain the stressful works of school?"

"Yeah man. Alas, tis the highschool we are in, it forces us to remember the chemical formula for photosynthesis." Harold held up his text book. "In kindergarten, it was literally just 'plant breathe opposite human do.'"

George laughed. "True. Kindergarten was awesome." Harold smiled.

"Of course, remember Uranus? Can't forget Uranus!"

"How could I forget? That was the beginning of this glorious friendship!"

The two shared a much needed laugh. Harold moved his book to the side and finally opened his lunch box.

"Maybe I could write the answers on my arm or something." He shrugged, taking his grilled cheese sandwich out of the little baggy. "I'd just have to find a way to cover it up."

"You can borrow my jacket, dude." George smiled. "It's just in my locker."

Harold opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted when he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Um, can I ask a serious question? Or favor, whatever." The girl who tapped Harold's shoulder had short, blue hair, with a beanie resting at the top of her head. She had tan skin with freckles across her nose, and round glasses. "It's to both of you."

"Sure." George shrugged. Usually, he and Harold didn't talk to many other people other than when they needed to, and it was pretty abnormal having someone talk to them randomly.

"Thanks. So like, after school, I was wondering if you two could 'help' with the homecoming posters. And by help, I mean put something hilarious and nothing related to homecoming in general. Like a prank. I need to piss someone off and that would be hilarious."

George and Harold looked at each other, smirking. It was true, if had been a little while since they pulled a prank on someone other than each other.

"A'ight." Harold smiled. "You had us at 'prank'. After school right?"

The girl hummed, nodding.

"What's your name again?" George asked, tilting his head. The girl smiled.

"Maxx, with two X's. And sorry if this came randomly out of the blue or whatever. I mean, I remember most of your pranks. I would do it myself, but I suck." 'Maxx' shrugged. "Your pranks from middle school were legendary."

The two boys laughed, looking at each other then back at the girl once more.

"We'll be there."

"Great! I'll see ya around."

She took off her beanie and jokingly bowed, shooting right back up and going back to her seat. George and Harold chuckled.

"She  _seems_  cool." George commented. "Just a little weird."

Harold rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

"Look who's talking, butthead."

~ _Time Skip brought to you by:_ _"I take to the sky, like an ostrich!"_ _~_

"Who ever reads this sign is gay?" Maxx laughed, looking at the poster George and Harold were making. "I don't need to read that to be gay."

Harold still had on George's jacket, but George hadn't even noticed. They stayed after school with Maxx, who was helping them make funny posters and banners in the art room.

"Neither do I, apparently." Harold joked, chuckling.

"Oh my God. For real?? So I'm  _not_  the only queer in this prison."

George and Harold laughed. "He married a guy in the future." George chuckled, Harold blushed.

"How the hell did you see the future?" Maxx raised an eyebrow. The two boys just looked at Maxx.

"It's a long story." Harold said simply. Maxx shrugged, looking back at the poster.

"Let's see, we have posters that say 'Homecoming theme: Underpants Attire', 'I can't believe it's not butt', 'Refreshments include: Toilet water, pee, vomit, and poop', one that just has a drawing of dolphins burping-" Harold snickered, and the two others looked at him.

"What??? Do you have anything against dolphins!? DO YOU!?" Harold stood up and crossed his arms, in a joking manner, of course.

"No! No. Just, keep going, Maxx." George patted his friend's shoulder, then soon gestured to Maxx.

"Oh...kay? And then we have this one." She pointed to the poster they were working on. "Do you think that'll be enough?"

"It should be, for now." George stood up, smiling at the poster. "This is gonna be hilarious."

"It already is." Harold added, chuckling.

Maxx rolled up the already finished posters, getting ready to hang them up. "I'll be back m'dudes." She ran out of the art room.

George and Harold looked at each other, covering their mouths as they began to snicker.


	4. Gay Thoughts Begone...Uh Oh

_ *11 days, and 5 hours before the kiss* _

Harold opened the front door, immediately meeting his younger sister's narrowed eyes.

"You're lucky mom isn't home yet." She said simply. "Or she would have your ass." Heidi crossed her arms, smirking. "She would ground you from going to George's tree house for at _least_  the rest of high school."

Harold chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He closed the door behind him and soon walked into the kitchen.

Harold knew Heidi wouldn't tattle on him, since they always would cover for each other at times. They would always owe each other favors, and that meant some white lies here and there.

"So where were you?" She pressed, following him.

"The school."

"Pulling pranks?"

Harold hummed, opening the refrigerator and grabbing a milk carton, and soon made his way to the cabinets to get a cup. "Pretty much. We just made posters with funny stuff on them."

Heidi sat in a chair and rested her feet on the table, leaning back. "Lemme guess, potty humor?"

Harold laughed, pouring milk into a cup he randomly grabbed from the cabinet, soon putting the lid back on the carton and putting it back in the fridge. "Yup. And one slightly gay joke." Heidi was well aware of Harold's sexuality, so he wasn't very hesitant on telling her that. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces."

Heidi stayed silent, pursing her lips.

"Who's jacket are you wearing?" She asked, swinging her legs from off of the table, so she could face her brother. Harold raised an eyebrow, then realized what his younger sister was talking about.

"Oh, this is George's."

He sat at the table, across from Heidi.

"Why are you wearing it?"

The blond said nothing, and just shrugged, taking a drink of his milk.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

With that, Harold spewed out his drink, beginning to cough and choke. His cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Heidi blinked, staring at her brother with a slight bit of amusement on her face.

"Either that or you like him. if you didn't your face wouldn't be all red."

Once Harold regained himself, he went up to grab a towel to clean up. "I like him Heidi, but as a  _best friend."_ He swiped a towel from the counter and narrowed his eyes. "And my face is red because it's not everyday someone thinks George and I are dating."

His sister looked skeptical. Heidi hummed, crossing her arms.

"I doubt it. You would've given his jacket back if you only thought of him as a friend."

"I forgot I had it on!"

"Mhm. Just admit it."

"There's nothing to admit."

Harold began to wipe the milk off of the table, scrunching up the towel when he was done. Heidi pursed her lips.

"At  _least_  tell me you think he's cute."

Harold glared at her. She had made him frustrated, and he was not going to let her make him question how he felt about his own BFF.

"What? Do you think he's ugly?" She joked, knowing she was getting on Harold's nerves.

"Of course not! He's my  _best friend,_  Heidi!"

"So you  _do_ think he's cute." Heidi smirked. "Ooh la la."

Harold let out an irritated groan, throwing the towel at his younger sister. She laughed, sticking out her tongue. "No towel can stop  _me,_  mortal."

Harold rolled rolled his eyes, chuckling silently. "Whatever."

_~Time Skip, brought to you by: I stopped here for a good hour and a half cause my sisters turned on Captain Underpants and I wanted to watch it~_

Harold laid on his bed, he phone illuminating his face. Even though he and George lived near each other, when it was late and sneaking out wasn't an option, they would text each other a lot.

**=] George:**

**Any plans for pranks we could pull at homecoming?**

_:P Harold:_

_I'm currently thinking of switching some of the music for potty noises :)_

**=] George:**

**Oh yas! That would be frickin hilarious! Just imagine the confused faces XD**

Harold laughed out loud. He could just imagine everyone dancing to a slow, cheesy song and suddenly stop when the farts and flushes fill the gym.

_:P Harold:_

_XD OMG_

**=] George:**

**We'll have to find out who the DJ is though...like, if it's a teacher or a student or whatever**

_:P Harold:_

_True, we might be able to ask Maxx??? She might know_

**=] George:**

**Let's hope lol**

**Aw crap! My parents are threatening to take my phone away DX**

_:P Harold:_

_nOOOOOO_ _T-T don't leave me George!_

**=] George:**

**I-I must! Or we'll never see each other again!**

_:P Harold:_

_*sniffs* It's so boring without you_

**=] George:**

**I feel you ;-; but I have to go... love you dude :P**

_:P Harold:_

_Haha, love you too man =]_

Harold sat his phone beside him on his bed. His eyes were wide, and his cheeks where flushed a deep shade of red. He knew George meant the platonic love, like from their favorite song,  _A Friend Like You,_ but he couldn't figure out why he was blushing so much.

He shook it off, rolling on his side. He closed his eyes, getting ready to fall asleep.

He was immediately hit with realization, as his eyes shot open and his face turned red again.

_Uh oh._


	5. The Good, The Bad, And The Okay I Guess

_*10 days, 13 hours, and 30 minutes before the_ _ kiss _ _ * _

"GUYS!!!"

Maxx ran up to George and Harold, holding her backpack in one hand and her phone in the other. Her headphones were draped over her shoulders. "You ready to see everyone's reaction?"

Harold and George had walked to school together, just like they did every other day. George nodded excitedly.

"Hell yeah! You ready bro?" He gently nudged Harold with his elbow. He laughed.

"I'm just glad Krupp isn't our principal anymore. He would punish us way worse than Ms. Beckly would."

Ever since they started going to high school, they hadn't seen Krupp in what seemed like forever. It was a long time since they were able to turn him into Captain Underpants, and it was much less of a hassle.

Luckily, villains that were based on potty humor died down with their evil shenanigans, cafeteria ladies from outer space hasn't showed up recently, and not even Professor Poopypants sought revenge in the past year or so. This meant that there would be no need for Captain Underpants anyway. It was a huge relief, but they secretly missed summoning their made-up superhero.

"Yeah, Ms. Beckly is pretty chill." Maxx shrugged. "I've got myself sent to her office more times than I can count."

The three walked into the school, immediately hit with the sound of laughter. Students were gathered in little groups all around the hallway, each group surrounding a poster that the three made.

"Comedy gold." George laughed, winking at Harold.

Harold laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'm so glad we made those posters." He looked at George and Maxx.

"I have never been more excited for a dance." Maxx commented, walking around and looking at everyone's reactions.

"Speaking of dance‒" George grabbed Harold's hand, following the blue haired girl. "‒we were wondering if you knew who the DJ was for homecoming."

Maxx smiled. "I know the DJ personally myself! So personally, in fact, that I know exactly what songs she might play there too. Me. I'm the DJ. Which was a bad idea to be honest. Like, I'll literally play nothing but screamos."

Harold fist-pumped. "We actually had something in mind for a prank."

"Oh yes! Lemme guess, switching songs for toilet noises?"

George put a finger to his lips and nodded, as if to tell her they needed it to be a secret. The three laughed.

Suddenly, a young woman, who was known as Mrs. Riley, walked up to the three with a stern look plastered across her face. Mrs. Riley was the school's assistant principal, and if she was anything, she was almost as mean as Principal Krupp was.

"I need you three in Ms. Beckly's office." She gestured the the posters hung up in the hallway. "Now."

George and Harold exchanged expressionless looks, for they have been sent to the office more times than they can count. Since they were in high school, George could no longer come up with his 'good idea', which just so happened to be running.

The three followed Mrs. Riley, and the three snickered silently.

Ms. Beckly's office was full of unorganized papers and clutter. A few of the painting that were hanging on the walls were a tad bit crooked. It looked like a tornado went through it.

"You three sit here while I get your principal."

Maxx plopped down in a seat, resting her feet on Ms. Beckly's desk. George sat next to her and Harold sat on the desk.

Ms. Beckly finally walked in. Her hair was grey and obviously thinning from her age. She had bags under her eyes and her wrinkles made her look even more exhausted.

She sighed, sitting down at her desk, hardly even paying attention to the three teens in front of her.

When she looked up and saw Harold sitting on top of her desk, she sighed again. Harold, George, and Maxx exchanged amused looks.

"A student told us you three were the ones that hung up the posters." She began.

"Proof?" Harold immediately blurt out. "Do you have proof?"

George nodded. "Right. Remember: everyone is innocent until proven guilty." He retorted, smirking. Ms. Beckly's mouth was slightly open from shock.

"W-ell...I-"

"They're right." Maxx chimed in. "You can't punish us just because someone told you it was us that hung up the posters. That's like, social injustice."

"Listen. I have every right to-" Ms. Beckly was interrupted by Harold, who jumped off of her desk to face her.

"Actually‒" He started. "‒the school handbook does say what Mr. Beard over here mentioned. We are innocent until proven guilty." He then added, in a whisper: "It does say that, right?"

George nodded. "Indeed it does, Mr. Hutchins."

Ms. Beckly groaned, rubbing her temples. "I think now's the time for retirement." She murmured. "You three are dismissed."

They shot up, running out they door as soon as the bell rang, signaling the start of school. They began walking to their classes.

"I have a hunch on who tattled on us." George retorted. Harold nodded.

"Melvin." They said in unison.

As if on cue, Melvin walked up beside them, a smug look on his face.

"Well, a little birdie told me you three got sent to the office."

"I can't believe you're still a tattle-tale,  _Melvin._ " George grumbled.

"I can't believe you're still keeping up with these immature pranks."

Maxx huffed. "I haven't even seen you for more than a minute and you're already very annoying."

Melvin smirked. "Thank you."

Rolling his eyes, Harold glanced at his best friend.

"Come on man, we gotta get to class anyway."

George nodded. "Right. See ya' Maxx." He said, waving. Maxx nodded in response. She then looked at Melvin, who gave her a weird look.

"What are you lookin' at?"

_~Time Skip brought to you by: Sweet, refreshing Dr._ _Pepp_ _\- nope this is a Tide ad~_

Harold and George were in one of the only classes they had together: World Studies. As if they were back in fourth grade, they made weird and funny noises without moving their lips, confusing (and slightly frightening) their teacher.

Over the intercom, a voice spoke up.

_"Attention! Your former principal, Ms. Beckly, is no longer with us."_

"She's DEAD!?" Someone from the back of the classroom exclaimed.

_"And no, she's not dead. She quit her job because of some, let me put it this way, 'pranksters'."_

Harold and George snickered, doing their little handshake.

_"So now, I, Benjamin Krupp, will take her place!"_

"Oh no." The two boys whispered in unison, looking at each other with worried glances.


	6. Ed Sheeran Wouldn't Treat Me Like This

_*1 week ,and 6 hours before the kiss*_

They planned on wearing bee costumes to the dance. Just for fun, of course.

But, however, to George and Harold's disappointment, their parents said that they "could not, will not, and won't  _ever"_ wear bee costumes to homecoming, (or any other dance, in that matter).

This meant they had to go shopping. In the mall. To the two pranksters, shopping with parents is not just boring, it's  _boooooooooring_.

So they made a deal. Harold and George got to shop together, as long as the only things they bought were formal clothes, and food if they were hungry, they didn't destroy the place, and they met their families in the food court at seven. They ate first, then made their way to Macy's or whatever they thought sold stuff for homecoming.

They ended up hiding behind the clothes that were on hangers, planning on popping out and scaring the living hell out of whoever passed them. They made sure to keep their voices low.

As soon as they heard footsteps in their direction, they jumped out from the clothes, hearing a short, high pitched scream.

"Holy shit! You guys scared the hell out of me!"

Harold and George soon realised it was Maxx. She was holding on to her beanie, and stood in a defensive pose. The two boys then suddenly burst into laughter, holding their sides as tears formed in their eyes. Maxx rolled her eyes, chuckling and putting her hands on her hips.

"You two done yet?" She questioned. After laughing even harder for what seemed like hours, the two finally collected themselves, wiping away tears of joy that had escaped their eyes. George rested his arm on Harold's shoulder receiving a small blush from the blond. However, Harold's facial expression was the same, so it was merely mistaken as the lighting in the store.

"What're you doing here, Maxx?" George asked. Maxx shrugged.

"I'm guessing the same as what you two are supposed to be doing." She paused, giggling. "Looking for something to wear at homecoming?"

Harold nodded. "Speaking of which, we have to meet our parents at seven. What time is it?"

Maxx pulled her phone out of her pocket, glaring at her screen. "Five o' six. Y'all have a little while."

"Then we need to pick something out so we have time to play some pranks!" George exclaimed, grabbing Harold's hand and running in a random direction. Maxx laughed, cupping her hands and putting them up to her mouth like a megaphone.

"I hope you know you're heading toward the toddler section!" She hollered. George then made a u-turn, still dragging Harold by the hand. Maxx laughed at his facial expression, which was a mixture of flusteredness and surprise. The two zoomed past her, and she then jogged after them.

When she caught up to them, George had already made it to the ties, and Harold was laughing his butt off.

"Aha!" George whipped out a tie, that just so happened to be covered in small dolphin patterns. "I'mma wear this one just for you, Harold!" He hung it over his shoulder, smiling.

Harold chuckled, and Maxx noticed his cheeks tinge pink. She waited until George turned around to dig through shirts, then walked up to Harold.

"Oh my God, you're in love with him!" She whispered in his ear. Harold froze.

"L-love? What? No...It's...it's sorta diff...er...it's not‒what you think." He whispered back. Maxx rolled her eyes, smirking mischievously. Harold groaned. "Okay... _maybe_ I might think he's kinda cute. But...um..."

Maxx rolled her eyes. "What's got you so worried anyway?"

"Well...you know, the whole, 'husband in the future' thing." Harold looked at the ground, shifting his feet.

"Oh  _please._ " Maxx smirked. "How do you know that was  _this_ future. There's different decisions you could make, which means different futures. Anything could happen. And besides, you two are obviously made for each other. I bet you had a little fantasy about him already. And you know what I mean." She winked.

"NO!!!" Harold exclaimed, a lot louder than he had intended to. George turned around, raising an eyebrow.

Harold opened his mouth, trying to think of a good enough excuse for why he yelled so loud. "Uh...I-I am  _not_ going to wear nothing but  _underwear_ to homecoming, Maxx!" He faked a glare at Maxx, who just shrugged.

"Your loss."

George laughed. "That would be hilarious,  _but_ I don't think would your mom would let you anyway."

Harold let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh...yeah."

Maxx laughed, elbowing Harold. "Betcha wanna see him in only his underwear. Maybe  _without_." She mumbled. Harold smacked her arm.

"If you don't stop-" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Maxx just finger-gunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aLSO if you wanna see what Maxx looks like I did draw her.
> 
> It's on insta
> 
> My username is @manta._.rae if you wanna check it out I guess
> 
> (Ooooooh self promo!!! He's a YoUtUbEr nOw xD)


	7. Now Would Be A Good Time To Call The Mario Bros

_ *3 days, and 10 hours before the kiss* _

"Oh come on! That was the best joke I got! How did you not get it?"

Harold had interrupted an either awkward or frustrating conversation between Maxx and Melvin. She had her hands in the air, and Melvin just had a blank expression plastered in his face.

"I just don't? I mean, the guy found fifty cents on the ground? So what?"

"It's implying that the guy-you know what? I bet you have a twisted sense of humor. Dude, I can pull out my laptop and let you play  _Mario: The Music Box_ if you need to. That game's a fuckin' trip."

Melvin snorted, rolling his eyes. "Mario is overrated. People make weird couples for it like...Luigi and Peasley for example, which I personally think Peasley is straight. And besides, I don't play video games."

Standing up, Maxx slammed her fist on the table. "I'll have you know that Luigi and Peasley is the shit, and  _Mario: The Music Box_  isn't just a video game! It's filled with so much horror and angst it's almost like watching a movie!"

"I hate movies."

Maxx's eyes widened, then she clenched her fists. "I'm finna-"

"Dude, Maxx, chill out." Harold interrupted. "Me and George tried to get him to be fun for once, and he ended up helping a mad evil scientist rid the world of laughter with his brain." He pointed to his own head, chuckling. "He doesn't have a Hahachucklophagus."

"A Haha-ka-what-what?"

"Thing that makes ya' laugh." George entered the conversation, plopping down beside Harold. "Melvin don't have one."

Melvin face-palmed. "Your grammar is so poor, it is making my head pound."

"Maybe that's the Haha-ka-what-what growing."

Melvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I seriously doubt that."

"But no, for real, you are playing that game and I _will_ put a gun up to your head if I have to." Maxx threatened, pointing a finger at Melvin. George and Harold laughed, watching Melvin's annoyed expression.

"Fine. But don't expect me to enjoy it."

Maxx opened her mouth to speak, but she got distracted, narrowing her eyes. "Oh my God- is that..."

"Is that what?" Harold asked, tilting his head.

"Fucking Carmen and Zach switched lunch hours! I thought I escaped their asses. Those homophobic sexist mother fuckin‒using people n'shit." Maxx mumbled the last words. Harold and George exchanged worried glances, while Melvin looked over to see who Zach and Camden were. "For real though. They should know grinding on each other while playing tonsil tennis is against the rules. Like, so is putting up potty humor posters but at least that's _funny_."

Harold and George snickered at 'tonsil tennis'.

"Oh fuck." Maxx mumbled, turning her head from the direction it was originally pointed towards. Her face turned red. "They caught me staring damnit."

"Maybe they saw someone else?" Melvin suggested. However, his statement was forever proven wrong, for a muscular teenage boy, with jet black hair, followed by a girl with pink-tipped hair, walked up to the table, both sneering.

"So Maxxy..." The boy paused, looking at the three others at the table. "I see you've branched off from the 'loner' squad. Too bad you choose these...people."

"Leave them alone, Zach." Maxx mumbled.

"Why would I?" Zach asked, smirking.

Harold glared at Zach, and who he guessed was Carmen. "Cause if you don't, we'll personally tell Krupp about your little saliva swapping session."

The two turned red, earning a giggle from Maxx.

"Shut your face, chicken boy." Carmen sneered.

George opened his mouth, so he could yell insults in defense of his best friend, but Zach interrupted.

"Gosh, with that haircut, you'd think he was a fag."

Harold's face turned red from embarrassment. George, infuriated, stood up and dumped his tray of food on Zach's head. He now had overcooked noodles in his face, peaches fell from his head and clothes, and chocolate milk that had escaped the carton dripped from his face. Zach growled, clenching his fists. The others gasped from shock.

"Say that again and I swear, I'll beat you faster than you can say 'peaches', got it? Don't mess with my best friend." George snapped.

Zach glared at him, but soon stomped away, followed by the pink haired brat.

"Melvin." Maxx said. "If you tattle on George for doing that totally badass move, I will back hand you so hard..."

Melvin snorted. "If anything, I'm tattling on those two. 'Scuse me."

Once Melvin got up from the table, Harold looked wide-eyed at George.

"You d-didn't have to do that." He mumbled.

George threw his hands in the air. "Of course I did!  _No one_ is allowed to mess with you."

George took a deep breath, sitting back down beside his shocked friend. He then hugged the blond, wrapping his arms gently around him. Harold hesitated, but soon returned the embrace, blushing.

Neither of them knew Maxx was taking pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that "Haha-ka-what-what" is most likely spelled wrong, I will fix that later =]


	8. Beep Boop

_ *2 days and 3 hours before the kiss* _

Harold lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling.  _A Friend Like You_ played through his headphones as he hummed along. George was currently eating dinner, meaning he couldn't talk to him.

Harold was deep in his thoughts, trying to wrap his mind around his current 'situation'.

He knew it, he was in the middle of 'unrequited love'. For God's sake, if it was an anime he'd be coughing up flowers.

Luckily, he wasn't at the moment.

Harold thought about his future husband, Billy. He seemed to make his future self happy, and at least he and George were still besties. But he didn't want Billy. One day they could be friends, but right now, he wanted George to be his future husband.

(Even though it was early to be thinking about that sorta thing.)

The blond scrunched his eyebrows. He was being selfish, or territorial. George would be completely happy with the relationship he ended up in. Harold believed, even if they  _did_ end up together, the a terrible thought would always linger in his mind.

_George could've been happier with his wife._

He didn't want to ruin his best friend's life because he was dumb enough to fall head over heels. He's George's best friend, and a best friend's job is to make your life better.

Harold feared he'd make it worse.

Sure, a significant other is also supposed to make your life better, but Harold hadn't achieved that. Not yet. Though he wished he could.

If, he got with George, he would make his life a living heaven. Hell, if Harold had the capability to, he would ask God to rent heaven for a day, to take George there.

(Imagine the amount of cotton candy!)

His phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts and his music.

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _added you as a friend!_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: This new_ _sc_ _update makes me want 2 punch a bb_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: K but not fr tho,_ _thats_ _kinda illegal_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: It's Maxx btw_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Don't ask how I got ur_ _sc_ _thats_ _private info_

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny : Ok?

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Plz don't question my sanity my mom had me tested_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: But fr tho, how's u + ur lover_

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny : I will only answer that question when u type like an actual human being >=}

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Gee_ _tnx_ _Melvin_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: *ahem*_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: This new update, referring to an application "Snapchat", causes me to want to strike an infant. But, that is not acceptable upon in all fifty states,_ thus _I will do no such thing. I had forgotten to mention that I am your friend,_ _Maxxine_ _. I request that you do not ask how I received your Snapchat profile. Please, do not question my mental state, for my mother has had me tested for such things. Off topic, I would like to know how you and your significant other are doing._

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny : Wow lol I was jk

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Tf y would u trick me like that_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: I thot trix were for kids_

Sir CheeseballWafflefanny: It's jokes like those that made Melvin incapable of laughter

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: :v_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Wait a minute_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: WAIT A MINUTE_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: YOU CHANGED THE SUBJECT ON PURPOSE_

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny : Maybe I did, maybe I didn't

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny : I did :>

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Haha very funny_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Can we plz_ _tlk_ _about u n Curious George_

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny : How about we talk about ur love life

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Oh plz_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Do I look like the type of person who has a luv life_

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny : Oh come on now

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny : U said u were gay right? I'll find u a gf

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Actually I'm_ _biSEXYual_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: I mean I just say I'm gay cuz like_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Girls r hotter *finger guns*_

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny : Lol

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: U don't relate_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Cuz like_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: U think George is sexy lol_

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny : Oh God stop

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: I did not receive any msg of denial_

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny : If u don't stop, I'll start shipping u with Melvin

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: U monster_

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Melvin's the type that laughs at nothing and stays after school to play monopoly with the teacher. I'm the type that tells the teacher to_ _fuk_ _off_

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny : Opposites attract

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _: Only if it's like u + George. Totally opposite but r like, the SAME at the same time_

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny : Well, u got me there

_Maxx1mum_ _R1d3_ _:_ _Fuk_ _, my mom is threatening to steal my phone away, ttyl_ _skrub_

Sir  Cheeseball Wafflefanny :  Pssh xD  bye

Harold sighed, placing his phone beside him. From his sister's room, he could hear some cheesy love song Heidi must've fallen in love with.

He rolled out of bed, and headed to her room. He wasn't in the mood for sappy love songs at the moment.

Or, actually, any moment.

"Turn it down, Heidi!" He yelled over the music, knocking on her bedroom door. The music was only turned down a few notches, and Heidi opened the door, rolling her eyes.

"Last time I checked, you pretty much related to this song." She waved her hand around, gesturing to the music.

"Um, how?"

"Basically, Shawn's singing about how he's wondering if someone he loves feels the same way. Like you with George."

Heidi was right, to Harold's disliking. The song even said  _"I don't wanna fool with your happiness."_ which was exactly what Harold feared. He didn't want to ruin George's happiness.

Harold blushed, looking way. "I'm not in love with George."

"Oh please." Heidi smirked. "You still have his jacket."

She was also correct about that. George's jacket still hung at his door.

_Crap._ Harold thought.  _She got me there._

Heidi smiled and rolled her eyes, leaning against the door frame. A new love song started playing, one that Harold couldn't recognize.

"It's fine that you like him, Harold. All I'm gonna do is tease you a bit." She shrugged. "You're my big bro, I kinda have to make fun of you for crushing on someone. And, it seems, crushing on someone  _hard."_

Harold sighed. "Okay. Fine. Just...don't tease me about it in front of mom. I...haven't exactly told her about it yet."

"God Harold, she's not gonna care. Knowing her she probably ships it." She shrugged, rolling her eyes. "But fine."

Giving one last wink, she shut the door. The music turned back up again, causing Harold to groan.

_"And there's nothing that I can do,_

_Except bury my love for you..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Ruin by Shawn Mendes and Moondust by Jaymes Young
> 
> Too lazy to put a link lol
> 
> If you look up these songs, look up the band Set It Off while you're at it, bless yourselves =]
> 
> \- Xavier Rae


	9. I Swear I'm Sane

Everyone knows the feeling of leaning too far back in a chair, and possibly  _falling to your doom._  Well, that's the exact feeling Harold had felt. The butterflies, the racing heart, everything.

Except, well, there was no way he was going to catch himself from this fall.

George and Harold huddled under a blanket, with bowls of...different combinations of sweets around them, a lava-lamp illuminated the inside of the tree house, since it was dark outside. George's hands held a notebook and a pencil, and Harold's held onto a cup of grape juice.

"Wait a sec, we could make Maxx a villain." George tapped the pencil to his chin, pursing his lips.

"I like it! And I'm sure she would like to be a villain. She seems like a fan of our comics anyway."

"Oh oh! I got it! We can call it  _'Captain Underpants and The Events of the Evil Emo'!_ Let's see...we could also bring back Anti-Humor Boy, and they could be rivals!" George threw up his hands, as Harold watched him with a soft, smile. "Maxx could like, be mad at him for not liking her game or songs or something."

"Cap can summon dolphins to help!" Harold exclaimed. "He has two villains to fight at once! It's like a three-way figh-"

"Woah, woah-dolphins?" George laughed, raising an eyebrow. "You're a bit crazy about dolphins. I hope you know that, buddy."

Harold smirked, taking a sip of his drink before answering. "Oh yes. Indeed I do know that and I'm proud! Do you know how good I've gotten at drawing them?"

"You literally drew dolphins burping on a poster Mr. Hutchins."

"And I am quite proud of it, Mr. Beard."

George chuckled, leaning his head on Harold's shoulder. "Your art skills are magnificent, but I don't think dolphins would fit this sort of context."

Harold fake-pouted, feeling butterflies float around in his stomach. "Darn."

"We could have someone help Captain though. And hey!  _You_ can choose someone else!"

Harold tapped his chin, thinking. "We could be in it! Like with actual superpowers! I could be Sir Cheeseball Wafflefanny, and have the power to shoot cheese, and waffles from my hands. And you can be Fluffy Toiletnose!"

"Oh my freaking God yes!!! And I could have the power to make anything fluffy and shoot toilets from my nose! Ooh ooh! I have an idea!"

"TMI! Tell me info!"

George jumped up, the blankets falling from his shoulders. He turned to face his best friend.

"I know this sounds cheesy, but we could have a little love-hate relationship between Anti-Humor Boy and The Evil Emo! Like the reason she gets so mad is because she secretly likes him? So she turns herself into an evil emo cyborg! She has the power to blast Set It Off and Fall Out Boy music where it makes ears bleed. And...erm...give the illusion of being in a horror game!"

Harold nodded, bringing the blanket closer to him. "I love it! And the bit of love-hate relationship too! I have a secret hunch they like each other, but they just don't know it yet." He winked, finger-gunning.

**(Sorry to interrupt the flow of the story but like literally all ships** **amirite** **)**

"Well I mean, tomorrow is Homecoming. They have time to admit their undying love for each other then."

Harold laughed, though the mentioning of admitting love to someone had him discombobulated.

Could he tell George...?

‒Of course not. Harold had enough anxiety as it was, the fact that George could be hate him and/or act awkward after he told him was not on the top of Harold's happy-thoughts list.

Yet, Harold couldn't see the harm in telling George he just had a crush.

Okay, he  _could_ see every single factor that could go wrong in the history of...well... _ever._ But maybe that was the excessive amounts of Sour Patch Kids candy with whipped cream and peanut butter talking. Maybe this whole crush he had was a result of him falling and hitting his head, and he's hallucinating.

_Pssh_ _, yeah right._

Either way, consequence or not, Harold had decided at some point, he was going to have to confess to George. Aka: Operation-Confess-To-George-And-Most-Likely-Die-From-A-Panic-Attack-Since-An-Inhaler-Might-Not-Help-At-This-Point.

"Um, Harold?"

Harold snapped out of his thoughts, seeing George waving his hand in front of his face. "Dude, you didn't answer for like, five minutes. What's on your mind, man?"

Harold blinked, shaking his head. Now was the time Harold would (attempt) to put Operation CTGAMLDFAPASAIMNHATP into action.

"Um..."

_Wow Harold. Nice job._

"Speaking of confessing love..."

_Oh crap, now he's gonna think I'm confessing to him! Well, technically I will-maybe-kinda-soon but that's not what I intended!_

"I think I l-like someone."

_Goddamnit_ _why am I so nervous?_

He took note of George's facial expression, which was a little shocked at first. But soon, the corners of his mouth curled up into a smile.

"Who is he, dude? I must know if he is worthy of you!"

_Oh the things you don't know._

Harold chuckled, rolling his eyes. George sat in front of the blond.

"Okay, at  _least_ give me some information about him. Wait, did you meet Billy yet? Is it him?" George asked, only to receive a 'no' from Harold. He tapped his chin. "Okay...do I know him?"

"Yup. Pretty well actually."

George's face turned into what Harold could only recognize as his 'thinking face'. Crinkled nose and all.

"Oh my gosh wait. Is it Melvin? Dude I respect any of your love interests and I will gladly set you two up in our 'Captain Underpants' issue but‒" George's babbling was interrupted by Harold, who shook his head immediately.

"–No wait! I do  _not_  like Melvin like that." Harold stuck out his tongue. "Not my type. But hey, thanks for supporting me anyway, man."

George smiled. "No problem. You're my best bro. I'll always be by your side no matter who you like. Or whatever you do. That's a promise."

"Same here. Even if it breaks my heart in the proce–..." Harold stopped himself, his eyes widening. To Harold's relief, George laughed. He thought Harold had been joking.

" _Same._ "

George sat back down beside Harold, fake pouting.

"Blanket stealer."

Chuckling, (and secretly blushing) Harold wrapped the rest of the blanket around George, who wrapped his arm around the blond.

At this point, it not only felt like Harold leaned too far back in a chair, but he did so off of a cliff.

And he was falling harder and harder by the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter I wrote so far, (if you didn't know, this was pre-typed) 
> 
> I will get to writing the next chapter soon =]
> 
> Stay safe, and only try to eat Sour Patch Kids with whipped cream and peanut butter unless your supervised (with friends because you get a huge sugar rush and it's fun omg)
> 
> Not that I know from experience hehe
> 
> But yeah 
> 
> Stay safe guys <3
> 
> \- Xavier rae


End file.
